Cliché
by ApocalipsenKun
Summary: era el primer fanfic que escribí y es la cosa mas cliché del mundo, pasen y ríanse un rato, K por las faltas de ortografía


Sabía pocas cosas, pero entre ellas estaban claro unas cuantas.

sabía que se ponía rojo las pocas veces que le hablo, que fue ÉL quien fue a dejar golosinas y regalos cuando se rompió la pierna, que él fue quien le dejo cartas de amor hace unos años y no paró hasta que otros se enteraron, era algo que ya todos sabían pero algunos no creían.

el nerd, la bolsa de boxeo de casi toda la escuela, la persona que hablarle por más de un minuto era como venir a la escuela con un tutú rosado bañado en mierda de caballo osea John Egbert tenía que ser la persona que mas amaria a Dave en todo el mundo.

y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero a nadie le importa, era solo otra cosa que gritarle en los pasillos.

pero lo que nadie sabía era que al rubio si le importa.

porque tenía que reconocerlo, se habia sentido atraído por el de ojos azules desde la primera vez que lo vio, tenia una sonrisa estupida pero adorable y siempre mantenía un sentido del humor que de alguna forma lograba hacerlo sonreir de vez en cuando.

las cosas solo empeoraron cuando John comenzó a demostrar lo que sentia.

era simplemente tan adorable que a veces no creía poder contenerse, cada palabra escrita en cartas ridiculas, cada gesto que hacía para podera hacerlo reír, cada sonrisa que le dedicaba sin importar lo que hiciera, eso era en parte doloroso.

cuando el grupo de matones de siempre sujetaban al moreno contra los casilleros y repartían golpes por su cara y estomago a veces cuando los veia tenia una enormes ganas de correr y salvarlo de todo eso, de solo ir y abrazarlo incluso soportar los golpes por el, pero nunca lo hacia.

ya fuera porque estar en lo alto del estatus social era algo que de todas formas le importaba o el simple miedo de que luego de eso el se convierta en el objeto de burlas.

esos simples pensamientos lograban bloquearlos y hacer que siguiera sin hacer nada.

de vez en cuando le dejaba los lentes que alguien tiro a la basura sobre su asiento o se daba el gusto de hablarle por notas de papel en medio de la clase. El sabia que John era un chico muy agradable y con gustos extraños que otros podrían disfrutar tambien, pero nadie lo haría, nadie exepto Karkat.

llegó cuando faltaban dos años para la graduación y desde que llegó Dave comenzó a tener serios problemas para ocultar todo lo que sentía.

El si se ponía entre John y los matones para defenderlo, quien siempre se ponía a hacer los trabajos junto con el, era su amigo.

y eso no hizo nada más que ponerlo celoso tan solo al mes de que llegara.

y la gente celosa o enojada hace cosas estupidas, cosas muy estupidas.

una apuesta, nunca se la habia ocurrido pera era una muy buena forma de que estuviera junto con SU chico de ojos azules sin que nadie lo mirara mal. era cliché y todo, pero era una muy buena idea.

el sol era tapado por nubes grises, en pleno invierno donde en la calle la gente lo veía preguntándose el porque traia gafas de sol si no habia sol.

llevó un papel pequeño hasta el casillero de John y lo dejo adentro con cuidado, sabia que reconocería su letra y que estaría impaciente por el final de las clases durante el resto del dia. lo malo es que algo dentro de él tenía miedo de que pasaría cuando la apuesta termine.

la apuesta era simple y nadie siquiera pensó que lo hacía porque quería, era tan facil como ver cuanto duraba John creyendo que Dave era su novio y luego revelar la apuesta frente a todos como si nada. era cruel, pero cruel de cojones. También era la única forma que tenía de estar con su moreno favorito sin que nadie lo criticara, excepto Rose.

"Como le puedes hacer eso!?" exclamó la rubia apunto de pegarle una fuerte cachetada a su hermanastro luego de que este le contara su plan "¿sabes lo mucho que le va a doler?, ¿pensaste siquiera en que tal vez no le guste enterarse de que toda su relación era una farsa?" cuando Rose quería podía dar miedo hasta al más valiente de todos. tenia razon,tenia mucha razón, pero el cerebro del rubio no parecía estar muy funcional en esos momentos, ademas que ya era muy tarde y en solo minutos tenía que correr a la azotea e inventar una declaración de amor empalagosa que contarles a sus compañeros cuando le pregunten como fue.

Parecía que fuera a llover, el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules se encontraba sentado en una silla de las que dejaron abandonadas hace un tiempo en la azotea de la escuela, era una suerte que nadie lo viera en ese momento porque de verdad tenía ganas de vomitar y estaba seguro que el sudor de sus manos las hacía asquerosas.

reviso su ropa y su peinado por millonésima vez antes de volver a respirar hondo tratando de calmarse, no todos los días encuentras una nota del chico que te gusta en tu casillero diciendo que tiene que hablar algo importante contigo, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero fuera lo que fuera lo tenia mas nervioso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

los nervios solo fueron peor cuando escucho como la puerta se abría y la persona que la abrió se ponía frente a el.

-Hola.

fue lo único que John pudo decir antes de que el rubio tomará sus hombros y juntará sus labios, no tardó más de unos segundos en responder el beso y si tuvieran un medidor de felicidad en ese momento lo mas seguro es que explotaria.

Los labios de John eran justamente como Dave se los imagino, dulces y adictivos como algún tipo de droga extraña, cada momento que se tomaban para poder respirar era una tortura y un desperdicio, no sabía cuánto duraría la apuesta pero estaba seguro que aprovecharía ese tiempo.

al dia siguente ya todos sabían de la relación de John y Dave, era imposible no verlos tomados de la mano en los pasillos y por lastima para algunos y buena suerte para otros era imposible no verlos besándose en los pasillos, el patio y mejor no hablar de la mala experiencia que tuvo el conserje cuando abrió su armario solo para encontrar a dos jóvenes sudados dentro de este, su cara fue simplemente épica.

el problema fue hablar con el director, el papá de Karkat, que por alguna razón no se interponía entre la relacion asi que simplemente pensó que no sabía nada de la apuesta.

No saben si fue suerte o que, pero a los pocos meses faltando solo unas semanas para que supuestamente se revelara que todo fue por una apuesta John se cambia de ciudad, se fue a Washington y la apuesta nunca se reveló hasta un par de años después, cuando luego de la graduación el rubio fue tras su moreno y comenzó a contarle todo.

fue una sorpresa cuando supo que el ya lo sabia y simplemente no le importó, era una oportunidad de estar con él y no quería dejarla, ademas luego de todas las cosas que pasaron y a pesar de ser algo despistado se dio cuenta de que el rubio de verdad lo quería.

hay pocas cosas que Dave sabe, entre ellas esta que en su vida pasada tuvo que ser un santo para poder tener tanta suerte en esta vida.

OwO les presento mi primer fanfic, estaba en un lugar remoto de mi computadora y lo escribí a mediados del 2011 cuando recien comence con el homestuck fandom, es tan mierdoso pero quiero saber que piensan de la pobre niña de 13 años que no sabía relatar una historia.

también estaba pensando en escribir lo como fic largo de como 10 u 11 capítulos pero no se, diganme en las reviews ;)


End file.
